


They Are Just a Friend, Okay? Nothing More.

by UngusTheBungus



Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [8]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Akechi's out a bit too late one night. Your jealousy definitely gets the best of you.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	They Are Just a Friend, Okay? Nothing More.

It was already one A.M. Where the hell is he? You tapped your foot impatiently on the wooden floor as you hastily grabbed your phone from the table. Still no answer. What if…? No. You shouldn’t even think about him cheating on you. That was outside the realm of possibilities. This is Goro Akechi you’re talking about! Yeah, he’s handsome and could get a way better looking girl than you, but he didn’t. He chose you. 

You were about to call him again when you heard noises coming from outside. You peeped out the window and saw your boyfriend with a girl. She had her hair up in a ponytail and seemed to twirl a finger in her hair every time Akechi talked. This infuriated you even more. He was late because of some stupid chick?! You didn’t want to intrude on their oh so important conversation, but you already had enough of her. She needed to leave. 

You burst out the front door which surprised both the girl and Akechi. “Hey, ___. Sorry I’m a bit late, but I was helping Hana study for an upcoming exam.” The girl looked over at you and did a friendly wave. You ignored her, glaring directly into Akechi’s ruby eyes.

“Oh, shoot! I missed the last bus.” The girl let out a frustrated groan. “I really don’t wanna walk home alone” This made you scoff loudly, which made both Akechi and Hana turn to look at you for a brief moment. Who the hell does she think she is? Maybe her dumb ass shouldn’t have been out so late. 

“I could walk you home.” Akechi offered, causing your fists to ball up at your sides. Honestly, you love how nice Akechi is, but that can sometimes be his downfall. One minute, he’s walking her home and the next, she’s pulling him into an alleyway to have sex. 

Before you could object, Hana spoke first. “Only if that’s alright with ___.” She glanced up at you and for a second, you spotted a shit-eating grin on her face. Little bitch. 

“Of course! I don’t mind at all.” You said through gritted teeth. Akechi saw that you were on the verge of ripping his little friend apart, so he escorted her out of the front yard. 

Once you walked back inside, you plopped down on the couch and buried your head into a throw pillow. Why didn’t you tell her off? Why did you just stand there and let that happen? Maybe you were the stupid bitch after all. At this thought, you growled and threw the pillow across the room. You hoped that Akechi was happy, because you definitely had a few choice words to say. 

\- - -  
You heard the door creak open and jumped up, acting like you didn’t fall asleep. He looked surprised that you were still in the living room. As you crossed your arms to further emphasize your anger, he placed some chocolates on the living room table and brushed a stray hair off of your forehead. 

“Sorry for being so late again.” He attempted to kiss your forehead, but you moved your head to the side. “She needed help with studying and I couldn’t turn her down.” 

“Ha! ‘Studying’.” You let out a fake laugh. Akechi didn’t seem impressed given the concerned frown on his face. “Just admit that you two were fucking. I’m not stupid.” 

You were surprised when he stood up, glowering at you. “Is that really what your pathetic temper tantrum was about?” You tried to speak, but nothing came out. “They are just a friend, okay? Nothing more.”


End file.
